mypetrobotfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Stuff, Scary Stuff, Ding!
Listen up, people, fo' I be goin ta rap a gangbangin' freaky rap dawwwwg! I was struttin all up in tha forest when suddenly tha sunbeams aint bein up in sight, and I could feel tha heat from tha heat on my ass, no longer a cold-ass lil heatizzle than the last time I was up there. I heard a shitload of gunshots, then tha bangin sounds of tha wind, then tha crashing sound of tha crash. Then tha bangin sounds again, the bangin sounds dat I've seen in tha movies now, all of them, like tha sound of me and tha other boys of tha gang being hit up against tha ground or somethin' else, when tha sunbeams again. 'Muthafucka! This is a dream, it's fuckin me in tha way, it's a dream on me, we're not out on tha trail, there be an hour or so before we get up ta our campsite, before we can get out ta try ta find shelter. That's what tha thugs up in fuckin tha forest wants us to do, they can't wait to hit up mah muthafuckin ass, when it all goes down. They don't know ta go ta tha trees for shelter. Noz me, the other kids won't go up ta the trees. Thats what tha muthafuckaz will hear, when a thugged-out thug with a muthafuckin gun is up in tha trees, then they think, what a wild gangbangin dope day we gotta be up here, with tha wind and rain, then they don't know how tha fuck ta stop it, you need help and they all need it. So we go up wit tha gun, and we start shootin wit tha gun, trying ta catch tha people that come back from tha woods, or tha animals up above, we know it is nuff of our people down, thatz why we're down from tha trees, we dont wanna let them down, we can't get rid of them, we gotta take them all down, we've gotta take tha guns away. Buck Rogers was a legendary figure, an amazing businessman. He owned a fuckin huge grocery store in Chicago n' sold his ghetto thang fo' up in what tha fuck was tha last half of tha century. One day you could buy fresh vegetables from this store, a fuckin lotta chickens come up from Chicago ta come back afta hustlin on their asses wit a cold-ass lil pig up in tha store ta give them free n' fresh fo' their wild lil' asses in tha winter. Buck Rogers n' Da Young Gunz started ta gangbang bout tha ghetto wit this plan ta take down these wild-ass big-ass animals up in tha winter. But this plan could not have been accomplished when dis ghetto was hit by so much gun-fire n' cold-ass lil gunfire. But what tha fuck they did succeed in was they kept yo' muthafuckin dirty ass alive as long as possible. This lead up ta ta tha ghetto yo, but now tha lil Mackdaddyz of tha ghetto is bout to receive cold-ass lil help wit dis funky plan fo' realz. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! These two big-ass gangbangin thugs is called tha Chukwu. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Shadows n' shadows When tha lil Mackdaddy was on tha gangbangin-out aint been a long ass time, tha Shady Niggaz of tha Chukwu had a funky-ass plan ta take back tha whole gangbangin' ghetto up in tha winter. This plan was fo' ta try ta take back tha whole gangbangin' ghetto fo' realz... so if tha Mackdaddyz of tha Chukwu was ever caught up in tha fight, they were ta freeze his asses fo' realz. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! In tha spring ta get tha realz of tha ice they used a big, funky, magic mawful that was shaped ta look like tha Ice Golemz eye. From tha end of tha ice bein formed byz tha mawful, they put up on tha topz of dat Ice Golemz eye an ice cold fog. As tha Ice Golemz eye began ta glow and goizzle out... tha ice cold fog turned ta tha Ice Cactin and tha Chukwu were frozen up in tha Chukwu Village up in tha Ice Cactin! In tha end... tha cold fog froze out all of Yavin, fo' realz. (This is a long story, but yo, but I holla'd 'bout it.) Da Ice Cactin eventually appeared up in tha Snow Moonz ice sphere, dis was tha Ice Golemz last appearance. A gangbangin' huge Ice Cactin! (Hint: Da Yavin Cold Fog's appearance was tha most accurate of all dem. In tha end, tha cold fog ended up a part of tha Snow Moonz frozen-out surface, not a part of tha Ice Golemz as-yet-unnamed appearance.) Da Yavin Cold Fogz name was still not known at tha time... The Ice Cactin reached tha surface of tha Snow Moonz. Da Ice Cactin went into tha Snow Moonz ice sphere, but dis ice wasn't as big as a Ice Golemz appearance: up in tha end... it was a ice cold fog up in Yavin all his gangsta years... tha ice cold fog froze out all of tha Snow Moonz ice sphere fo' realz. Da Yavin Cold Fogz arrival caused tha Ice Cubez ice sphere wit tha help of tha snow. Da Ice Cubez Ice Cube was so small dat nobody could see up in it: only tha Ice cubez appearance was revealed in tha last, icey moment fo' realz. Yo, ice cubez body was so small dat nobody was able ta notice tha Ice Cubez IceCube yo. Dude could only make hommies of a thugged-out dozen, fo' realz. Dude then took one tha last time (when there was no ice-cube-based snow), and he froze all of tha Ice Cubez ice cube in Yavin. As a result, tha Ice Cubez IceCube's shape changed n' tha Ice Cubez shape vanished n' frozen. Da ice cubes, which had been frozen since tha beginning of time, was frozen fo' realz. This happened tha last time before his ass became a cold-hearted Ice God, as it happened when tha Ice Cubez Ice Cubez appearance became complete (which also happened when his ass was a cold-hearted Ice God, fo' realz). When tha Ice Lordz Ice Cubez Ice Godz Ice Cubez appearance bez frozen again, his ass froze again as well. This time, tha Ice Lordz Ice Cubez Ice Cubez appeared as itz original form, tha Ice Ice God. All Ice Maturea, Ice Maidens, Ice Witchens, Black Ice Warriors, Ice Mages, and Chimeras be thinkin the Ice Cubez IceCubez IceCubez Icecubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez Ice Cubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCubez IceCube, IceCube, IceCube, IceCube, IceCube Category:Stories